winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Centaur
The Centaurs are a magical species that appear in Winx Club. Overview A Centaurs is a magical being with with the upper body of a human and the lower body and legs of a horse. Pegataurs Pegataurs are a sub-group of Centaurs who have wings on the lower part of their bodies. A group of Pegataurs lives in the Veil Mist Forest and guards the Red Tower, the entrance of the Golden Kingdom. Their leader is also a member of the Council of Elders of the Golden Kingdom. These Pegataurs are armed with tridents and appear to be resistant to the magic of Enchantix level fairies. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= In The Red Tower, while the Winx and the Specialists on a mission to retrieve the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom to defeat Valtor, they were attacked in the Veil Mist Forest by Pegataurs armed with tridents who guard the Red Tower. In The Crystal Labyrinth, the leader of the Pegataurs who attacked the Winx in the Veil Mist Forest was present as a member of the Golden Kingdom's Council of Elders, where he told another member that the Council will meet to discuss the case of the Winx, and he was part of the audience the Council accorded to the Winx. After the Winx had passed the test of the Crystal Labyrinth, the centaur leader, along with the other members of the Council, informed the Winx that they had proven they cared more about the universe than about themselves, and entrusted them with the Water Stars. |-|Season 4= *Winx Club - Episode 417 Comics #124: Attack of the Centaurs The Centaurs finally make their physical debut in Issue 124 unlike their animated series counterparts, these are summoned from the Legendarium World thanks to Selina. Additionally, according to the legend documented within the Legendarium, these Centaurs are highly irritable and cruel creatures who used to sow the seeds of destruction in the distant past. Envious of Bloom's fame, Selina uses the Legendarium to send an army to the Gardenia Horse Fair to ruin the Winx, Specialists, Paladins and Daphne's day out but unfortunately for her, the Centaurs prove to be a rowdy punch that prioritize their pride and honor above all else. The Centaurs tease each other over being mistaken as fair gimmicks and ponies by some of the fair-goers, which causes them to lash out and attack the masses. Once the Winx transform to take action, the Centaurs remember the orders given to them by Selina and the Trix and attempt to take the fairies down as they are preoccupied with protecting the fair-goers. The Centaurs soon find themselves up against the Specialists and Paladins as well when they step in to provide cover to the Winx but the Centaur army greatly outnumber both groups. It also turns out that Selina had been continually summoning Centaurs upon Centaurs to Gardenia, causing them to constantly increase in numbers with no end in sight. As the battle continues, the Centaurs are eventually able to shoot down one of the Winx (Musa) which forces the rest of the Winx to look for a way to blast all the Centaurs back into the Legendarium with a powerful Convergence. Soon enough, Tecna comes across a circular rock formation that they can use to trap the Centaurs long enough for them to properly conjure up a Convergence, and this prompts Daphne to charge towards the oncoming Centaur army riding Breeze to taunt them as they are rather touchy creatures. This proves to be true when Daphne taunts them, calling them "rocking horses" and betting that Breeze could outrun them all. Angered by her words, all the Centaurs divert their attention onto pursuing Daphne to prove her words wrong. This rash decision makes Selina to become furious and agitated as the Centaurs still refuse to listen to their commands while the Trix, who have caught onto the Winx's plan, decide to send a little "present" to the Crown Princess of Domino. Their "present" reaches Daphne instantly after being sent through their Magic Eye which knocks Breeze and Daphne to the ground and leaves Daphne vulnerable to the incoming Centaurs. That is when Thoren leaps from his hiding spot to unleash an earthquake with his Seismic Hammer onto the Centaurs. His earthquake tears open the ground between him and the Centaurs, leaving them trapped within the circular formation, which gives the Winx their opportunity to cast the Convergence necessary to blow the army back into the Legendarium World. With the Centaurs finally gone, the Winx, Specialists, Paladins and Daphne decide to pick up where they left off at the Horse Fair though, this time, Daphne seems reassured of Thoren's love for her. Magical Abilities They have magic tridents that resist the magic of Enchantix level fairies. Trivia *Centaurs are legendary creatures with the upper bodies of humans and the lower bodies and legs of horses who originated in Greek mythology. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Comics Category:Magical Creatures Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Legendarium Characters Category:Legendarium World Category:Comics Characters Category:Groups